Love Or Friendship?
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Summary: Shaoran and Eriol are bestfriends. They treat each other as brothers. They do really have a good relationship. Until one day a girl who caught their hearts came. Will this the start of breaking their Friendship and fight for their love?


_This is my first time writing a FanFiction so bear with me~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>:

**"You sure are slow aren't you?" **Eriol said to Shaoran, who was catching his breath because of running. Shaoran and Eriol's house are just next to each other but Shaoran is always late when they are going to school together.

"Sorry. I overslept." Shaoran said while they are walking to school. Eriol and Shaoran are bestfriends. They grew up together. So they almost treat each other like brothers. But they both have a different personality. Shaoran is a happy-go-lucky guy while Eriol is the serious one. They are both a 4th grader.

"Sleeping late when next day is the first day of school. Not so nice of you, Shaoran" Eriol said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hmp! Just because you're always waking up early. Wait, do you even sleep? Waking at 4 in the morning. It will be a miracle when iwake up that early by myself" Shaoran look at Eriol with a confuse look in his face. He has how-can-he-wake-up-that-early look at Eriol.

"Hey. Stop that look. It's creepy. And we're already here" Eriol pointed at the gate of the school.

" You're right. Let's get going. Only minutes left before the opening ceremony"

* * *

><p><strong>"That principal really talks a lot. I almost sleep while he was talking"<strong> Shaoran said while stretching his arms. He sure is sleepy.

"You're really a la-oh! Sorry!" Eriol was cut off when a girl accidentally bumped onto him

"Ouch!" The girl Eriol bumped into was sitting in the floor. Maybe the impact make her lose her balance

"Here." Eriol lend the girl a hand. _'It looks painful'_ Eriol said in his mind.

"Thanks." The girl accept Eriol's help and when she was already standing she immediately bow her head and said "I'm really sorry! I was not looking on the way i'm walking so i bumped into you. Maybe it has an impact cause my head is really hard you know? Maybe you were also hurt! I'm really sorry!" The girl said hurriedly. When she was already done, she was catching her breath.

_'err, what should i say?'_ is what in Eriol's mind

The girl had suddenly blush from embarassment and run off God-knows-where.

"What the hell just happened?" Eriol, with a confuse face, then look at Shaoran who looks like a statue. Shaoran was looking at way where the girl run off too.

"And also, The hell happened to you?" Eriol said with eyebrows raise. 'Is this day has full moon?' he asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura was catching her breath when she finally seats in one of the benches.<strong>

"Aish! This is my first day here and it was already a mess!" Sakura said. Pouting. While stomping her feet like a child

"Oh my. What a cute reaction you have there, Sakura-chan"

"Ahh! Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Sakura run to Tomoyo while spreading her arms. Asking for a hug. Which Tomoyo give her instantly.

"Aiyaa. Aiyaa. Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said while patting Sakura's head. "Did something happen?"

"Waaaaaah~ Tomoyo-chan! I bumped into someone earlier! He looks so cold! And if looks could kill you won't be hugging me now! He's scary!"

"Ara? What does this 'scary guy' looks like?" A guy who looks cold and can even kill you by looks? Tomoyo can't remember if she already seen a guy like what Sakura is describing.

"He has a blue that's almost black colored hair! And, and he has glasses. And have gray eyes! Do you know her Tomoyo-chan? Is he a gangster? A thug?"

"Eh? But if I remember correctly. The one you have been describing is much like Eriol Hiiragizawa, well he looks cold but he's a kind person. He's not a gangster nor a thug" Tomoyo chuckled "But if he's Eriol. It might be someone whom i don't remember. Hey, it's time for class. Shall we go?"

Sakura just nod. Hoping that this day would turn out good even if the start is not that good.


End file.
